The Story Behind the Story
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Bumper and Fat Amy's story throughout the movie.


It's around 3 am when Fat Amy decides that it's time to head back to her dorm room to get at least a few hours of sleep before her 8 am class about Ancient History. She'd spent a lot of time singing and dancing after the Bella initiation and even more time drinking. She convinced a few friends that she was able to walk a straight line before she started heading back towards the dorms. She only made it a few feet away from the dwindling crowd when she felt a tug on her arm and suddenly she was pressed between a tree and the Trebelmaker that went by the name of Bumper.

"Going somewhere, fat ass?" he slurred and she shrunk back towards the tree to get away from his heavily intoxicated breath.

"You're in my way." she replied and tried to push him by his shoulders, but he wouldn't budge.

"I was thinking that maybe I could have your number." He stumbled a bit as he said the words and ended up pressing himself flush against Fat Amy, their faces only a few inches apart.

She smirked, "and I was thinking how easy it would be to kick your drunk sorry ass right now."

He threw his head back and gave a fake hearty laugh before snapping his face back down to hers and looking her dead in the eye. "Give me your digits and I'll move out of your way."

It was her turn to laugh this time, repeating his exact actions and replying, "not a chance."

"Bumper!" A voice called out and Bumper dropped his head down to sigh, but Amy smacked him in the chest and forced his head up when she realized he had a full view down her shirt. Donald came running up to them and Bumper took a step back from Fat Amy, giving her the chance to run. But she didn't.

"Let's go, dude. I think someone just call campus police on us. Everyone is running like crazy." Donald said as he patted Bumper's shoulder.

"I'll be there in a second." Bumper barked at him.

When Donald was out of ear-shot Bumper smiled slyly at Fat Amy and she scrunched her nose up. "I'll get that number, Titty-Galore. You can count on that."

"Go fuck yourself, shit-head."

It was 2 weeks later when Fat Amy was in the library studying and she received a text message from an unknown number.

_"Hey Bubble-Butt, told you I'd get your number."_

Bumper.

She decided to ignore the message and continue to read her chapter for English Literature. A few minutes later her phone buzzed again... and again... and again...

_"You know you can't resist this, baby."_

_"You don't have to play hard to get."_

_"That pink top makes your titties look amazing."_

At the last one she threw her phone down like it had suddenly caught fire and looked all around the library for the Trebelmaker that was currently harassing her.

"Miss me?"

The voice right next to her ear started her and she let out a shriek, receiving harsh stares from other students around her. Bumper pulled up a chair beside her and let out a soft chortle as she glared at him.

"What do you want, Bumper? I'm in the middle of something." She snapped at him.

"Calm you gorgeous tits, baby. I just wanted to have an innocent and friendly chat." He defended himself.

She snorted. "You? Innocent and friendly?"

He ignored her and bit his bottom lip, his eyes fixed on her plump mouth. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink sometime."

He sounds serious, but Amy can't tell if it's an act or if he's genuinely interested in her. All the comments about her breasts and him being adamant about getting her phone number seemed to steer towards the latter rather than the former.

Amy figured she could use this "date" to maybe find out some juicy facts about the Trebelmaker's playlist or some type of information she could use possibly to sabotage them. As long as Aubrey didn't find out.

"My roommate is out of town this weekend." She finally said and his eyebrows quirked up. "Bring booze."

His eyes seemed to light up and for some reason Amy felt a small tightening in her stomach, but she just brushed it off.

"Friday then."

A/N: Okay, so, first chapter down. Please send me a review, lovelies ;)


End file.
